Señor Secuestrador
by ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS
Summary: Naruto vive feliz con su maravilloso novio en su bello departamento. Pero por razones que desconoce es secuestrado por los matones de un extraño señor dueño de un cabaret. Este dejará al cuidado de su rehén a un chico alto, morocho y de rostro cubierto...A veces, uno se enamora de la persona que menos lo creería...y en las peores situaciones...SasuNaru...AU


Naruto

Señor Secuestrador - Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece le pertenese a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, si me pertenesiera ya Sasuke-kun volveria a Konoha...lo que sta pasando en el manga es demaciado bueno para ser verdad ¬¬ la historia tampoco me pertence le pertenece a Aya Min Ah...que me presto esta bella historia y me dejo convertirla en un SasuNaru ;-;

AU y un muuucho OCC x parte de los personages

Summary:

Naruto vive feliz con su maravilloso novio en su bello departamento. Pero por razones que desconoce es secuestrado por los matones de un extraño señor dueño de un cabaret. Este dejará al cuidado de su rehén a un chico alto, morocho y de rostro cubierto...A veces, uno se enamora de la persona que menos lo creería...y en las peores situaciones.

* * *

_Nadie sabe donde se encuentra el amor.  
Nadie sabe donde se encuentra la felicidad.  
A veces vemos un hermoso campo de flores con un caballero de armadura brillante y creemos que eso es el amor, esa es la felicidad.  
A veces vemos un horrible pantano, verde, lleno de lodo con un sapo extendiéndonos su corazón. Y eso nos hace pensar ¿Cómo encontraría la felicidad aquí? Aunque el sapo se transformara en príncipe…siempre será sapo.  
Hasta que no beses al sapo no conocerás al príncipe.  
Hasta que no conozcas al príncipe, no conocerás el amor.  
Y hasta no halles el amor, no conocerás la felicidad._

_A veces las mejores cosas, aparecen en los peores momentos_

* * *

Capitulo1. Tu Boca

Naruto Uzumaki regresaba del trabajo. Aun cuando su cuerpo sentía el cansancio jamás lo demostraba. Paso por el mercado a comprar verduras para la cena. Llego al departamento que hace nueve meses compartía con su pareja. Se quito el saco, dejo su mochila en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

Como comúnmente ocurría, su novio llego cuando él ya metía la cena en el horno. El hombre alto, de cabello rubio, igual que el, largo amarrado en una cola alta con un flequillo que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, lo tomo por la cintura y lo giro para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

El más bajito lo abrazo a modo de bienvenida y lo guio a darse un baño mientras él terminaba de poner los platos en la mesa.  
Ya terminada la cena ambos se dirigieron a ver algo de televisión al living. Naruto recostado sobre el hombro de su pareja parecía dormirse de a poco. El celular del más alto comenzó a sonar haciéndolos incorporarse.

-¿Quien era, Deidara?- pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo al notar la cara de felicidad de su pareja.

-Era mi socio. Me dijo que ya depositaron la parte que me debían en la cuenta-exhalando un suspiro de felicidad- Ahh~ Al fin podre darme el lujo de comprarme ese auto 0km-

-¡Siento que te amo mas que ayer!- bromeo el rubio mientras se aferraba tiernamente al torso del muchacho.

-¿Como tengo mucha plata en el banco me abrazas?- bromeo el muchacho.

-¡¿Como crees?!- lo empujo el pequeño- ¡Tonto! era broma-

El más alto se levanto del sofá y tomando de la muñeca al ojiazul lo llevo hacia su cuerpo.

-Ven, vamos a celebrarlo…- dándole un fuerte beso en los labios lo dirigió a su habitación.

Naruto sintió el despertador sonar con fuerza a su lado. Desnudo de torso se incorporo como pudo para salir de la cama. Se dio una ducha rápida y preparo su desayuno y el de su pareja. Deidara entraba al trabajo más tarde que él, por lo que siempre le dejaba el desayuno sobre la mesa antes de salir. Tomó un saquito de hilo, su mochila, entro al cuarto que compartía con su pareja y lo observo dormir por unos segundos.

Sonrió sintiéndose completamente dichoso y feliz de estar junto a un hombre tan maravilloso. Le beso la frente con delicadeza procurando no despertarlo.

-Te amo…- murmuro antes del salir del cuarto y dirigirse a su trabajo.

Un chico de campera negra de cuero, anteojos oscuros y barbijo lo observaba salir del departamento y dirigirse a la entrada de subte.

-Naruto Uzumaki…- rio por lo bajo el pelinegro-No entiendo porque justo esto me toca a mí- colocándose las manos en el bolsillo, tomo su celular e hizo una llamada.

Era tarde en la noche, una lluvia imprevista había cubierto la ciudad. Naruto subió al tren sacudiéndose las gotas que caían por su cabello. Tomo su celular para llamar a su novio.

-Deidara?-

-¿_Naruto estas bien? Te retrasaste_-

- La lluvia complico el transporte y el tren no llega hasta la terminal, deberé bajarme antes así que llegare más tarde…- suspiro.

-_No! No quiero que andes solo por ahí. Podria pasarte algo, en cuanto bajes dime donde estas e iré con un taxi a buscarte_- Deidara era siempre tan considerado. Nunca dejaba de demostrarle con tan dulces palabras el amor que sentía por él.

-Seguro?- dudo unos segundos el más bajito- Okey!- son un sonrisita que desbordaba felicidad-En cuanto baje te llamare

-_Iré por ti_- respondió con una tonada en la voz.

Pero la lluvia parecía no querer acabar. De un momento para otro el pelirrojo sintió las luces de los vagones bajar y volver a encenderse hasta apagarse completamente. Un uniformado abrió la puerta dejando salir a los pasajeros diciéndoles que el servicio se había cancelado.

Naruto bajo y se adentro en las calles intentando buscar un lugar donde refugiarse para llamar a su pareja.

En la entrada a lo que parecía un edificio medio abandonado, se encontraban dos hombres de negro, acompañando a dos sujetos pelinegros

Un hombre mayor yde apariencia amedrentante fumando un cigarrillo y el muchacho de cabello negro y desordenado.

-¿Averiguaste algo sobre esa tal Uzumaki?- pregunto el dejando escapar una bocanada de humo.

-Te llame justamente para contarle algo sorprendente- rio el muchacho.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas. Dinos donde encontrarla y ellos se encargaran de ir por ella. Tu trabajo está hecho.-

-¿Y ya no me joderas más?- sonrió de lado.

-Eres la única persona capaz de investigar a alguien tan sigilosa y cautivamente…es un desperdicio que te sigas haciéndote el pendejo-

-Solo me aburre toda esta mierda…-

Naruto se coloco debajo de un árbol para taparse de la lluvia. Marco rápidamente el número de Deidara.

-_Donde estas? Ya saldré para allá!-_

-Estoy en la estación intermedia, entre las calles nueve y diez de la peatonal-  
Pero no oía respuesta de su pareja.

-Deidara?- pregunto. Nada -Deidara?- exclamo con más fuerza, pero a los segundos sintió que la llamada se cortaba.

Comenzó a caminar buscando un lugar donde hubiera mejor recepción.

-Y dime…- prosiguió el sujeto arrojando la colilla de cigarrillo a la calle, apagándose con la fuerte lluvia- Que debías decirme de la Uzumaki, Sasuke?- murmuro-¿Donde podemos encontrarla? ¿A qué hora?-

-Pues veras…no es una chica, es un chico-comento con burla- su nombre completo es Uzuaki Naruto

-¿Un chico?- se sobresalto el mayor.

-¿Quién diría que era gay?- rio uno de los hombres.

-Mejor así, implementare la tortura de la serpiente- continuo el otro hombre- Dicen que si te pica en los huevos es el ardor más grande de todos- prosiguió a reírse.

-¿Tienes una serpiente?- pregunto Sasuke con tono sarcástico.

-Tengo una en la casa…- fue interrumpido por el hombre.

-Quieren callarse!?- Iracundo.- Así que un hombre…-Mirando a Sasuke- ¿Donde podremos encontrarlo?-

El pelinegro abrió la boca con intenciones de continuar pero su vista se perdió en la lluvia. En la vereda de enfrente, bajo la fuerte tormenta, venia caminado Naruto con el celular en sus manos cubriéndose como podía.

-Es él…- murmuro el muchacho señalándolo.

-¿Ese chico?- Se sorprendió el hombre- ¿Estás seguro Sasuke?-

-Sí, ese es Naruto - bajo la mirada entrando al edificio-Quien diría que vendría solito-

Naruto sintió llegarle un mensaje de texto, era de su pareja. "Lo siento, no puedo llegar hasta ahí. Acércate un poco más a casa y te pasare a buscar enseguida. Te amo, eres mi vida"

-Ahh~-suspiro el rubio-¿Como enojarme contigo si eres tan tierno?- murmuro para sí.

En ese momento sintió a los dos hombres de negro venirse encima de él y sujetarle las manos. El menor intento resistirse pero con un fuerte golpe en el estomago lograron desmayarlo y cargándolo en sus hombros entraron al edificio.

Los hombres arrojaron el cuerpo de Naruto sobre un sofá rojo carmesí frente a la mirada del hombre.

-Así que este es…- murmuro tomándole el rostro dormido- Es tan despreciable…-

Una muchacha de cabello largo se acerco a la señorada con solo una bata puesta.

-Madara-sama, ya casi es la hora de dejar entrar a los clientes-

El hombre dudo unos segundos.

-Es cierto. No podremos sacarlo de aquí…-mirando a uno de los hombres-Llámame a Sasuke-

-¿Que quieres?- respondió el muchacho con tono áspero a la llamada.

-_Baja, tengo un último trabajo para ti-_

Sasuke cortó el celular y lo arrojo con violencia contra un pequeño sillón.

-Viejo de mierda!-exclamo.

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco. Su cabeza parecía dar vueltas. Aun cuando se sentía adormecido reconocía que ese cuarto oscuro no era el suyo. Algo sujetaba con fuerza sus manos detrás de su cuerpo. La misma fuerza era aplicada en sus tobillos. Se incorporo como pudo y diviso una figura sentada en la otra punta de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?- murmuro con miedo. El miedo comenzaba a invadirlo a medida que despertaba.

-Te despertaste Uzumaki Naruto…-respondió fríamente aquel muchacho.  
Sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Ese chico de campera de cuero, con los ojos cubiertos por unos anteojos de sol y su boca por un barbijo negro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto con miedo a la respuesta. Ya que ese sujeto, parecía saber su nombre.

El chico se levanto de su asiento ignorando la pregunta del más bajito y salió del cuarto.

Naruto quedo desconcertado. Tenía miedo. Si, tenía muchísimo miedo. Sus manos y pies estaban atados, se encontraba sobre un sofá largo, poco acolchonado. En la habitación, la cual era pequeña, solo había una mesa de madera, junto a una silla en la cual hace momentos se encontraba esa figura misteriosa que sabía su nombre.

Sasuke cerró la puerta del cuarto del prisionero al salir. Parecía ser la habitación de un pequeño departamento algo viejo. Se encontraba en el piso más alto del lugar donde hace momentos conversaba con aquel hombre y los tipos de negro. Entro a la cocina y tomo una lata de cerveza. Sentía las vibraciones y la música de los pisos inferiores. La fiesta debió comenzar, pero a él no le importaba. Ciertamente no le interesaba nada de la vida. Su celular sonó.

-_Sasu-kun, las chicas quieren que bajes_-

-No tengo ganas-  
-_Pero esta Karin aquí_-  
-Suena tentador, pero creo que esta noche saldré de joda-  
-_¿Acaso hay una joda mejor que aquí_?- rio la mujer.  
-Seguramente encontrare- Cortando.

Dicho eso tomo un baño, se coloco una ropa fresca pero que remarcaba la belleza increíble de aquel muchacho. Tomo su campera y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de llegar se detuvo frente al cuarto donde se encontraba Naruto. Sentía sus sollozos desde exterior. No le dio mayor importancia.

Volvió antes del amanecer. Aun cuando amaba el ambiente nocturno tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba disfrutar en lo más mínimo.  
Naruto seguía despierto, sus lágrimas habían cesado. Sentía que habían pasado siglos. Esperaba que alguien entrara por esa puerta, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba la idea. No importaba, la policía ya debía estar buscándolo, Deidara debió haber hecho una denuncia y estarían buscándolo. Si, seguro que sí.

La puerta se abrió. Sintió su corazón salirse por su garganta. La luz proveniente del pasillo lo cegó los unos segundos. El chico de antes, estaba vestido con la ropa casual con la que llego de bailar. Tenía el barbijo y los anteojos de sol puestos. Se acerco al rubio con una botella de plástico y un plato en sus manos.

-Come- dijo dejando el plato con arroz y un pedazo de pan sobre una punta del sofá.

Cuando el muchacho de cabello rebelde se agacho, Naruto pudo sentir la fragancia de su perfume invadirle el cuerpo. Parecía ser un muchacho de buen vivir, porque lo tenía ahí?.

-¿Podrías decirme…porque estoy aquí?- murmuro temeroso el chico.

-Ciertamente, no tengo ganas- sentándose en la silla.

-¿Hice…hice algo malo?- con voz inocente.

-Tú no- concluyo.

-Pero entonces…?-

-Yah! Deja de preguntar!- exclamo el pelinegro.

Naruto miro hacia el plato.

-No puedo comer con las manos atadas-

-Eres molesto.- Sasuke se acerco y desato un de sus manos con violencia, lastimándolo un poco. El no se quejo y comenzó a comer. Pero en cuanto la bocanada de arroz atravesó su garganta sintió un nudo en ella y unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- rio –No deberías llorar mientras sea yo el que este de turno-  
no pudo comprender aquellas palabras, pero sentía que las pasaría aun peor en aquel lugar.

Sasuke salió del cuarto dejándolo solo. Ingreso una vez más al cuarto luego de un rato.

-¿Deseas ir al baño?- preguntó.

Naruto tenía las piernas apretujadas intentando aguantarse.  
Sasuke se acerco a él despacio y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie desatando sus tobillos. Naruto sintió la fuerza de aquel muchacho. No serviría de nada luchar contra él. se paro detrás de Naruto y paso un pañuelo oscuro por sus ojos cubriéndolos. En cuanto el cuerpo del más alto se apoyo en la espalda del pequeño, este ultimo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

Sasuke lo guio hasta el baño y le quito la venda. Salió del baño y lo espero afuera. El rubio golpeo la puerta dos veces mostrando que ya había terminado. Sintió al más alto tomarlo con violencia y regresarlo a aquel cuarto. Esa noche también lloro. Sasuke sentía el llanto desde su cuarto, el cual daba continuo al del prisionero.

"Me van a matar" "Me van a matar" "Van a hacerme sufrir y me van a matar" los únicos pensamientos que corrían por la mente del pequeño, no supo cuando sus labios se entreabrieron liberando dulcemente el nombre de quien más amaba "Deidara" susurro.

-Deidara…-Murmuro Sasuke despertando por completo a Naruto. No supo cuando entro aquel al cuarto, ni cuando él cayó dormido-Yasutora Deidara…-

-¿Como sabes de él?- preguntó incorporándose el más bajito.

-¿Hace cuanto que salen?- prosiguió Sasuke

¿Cómo sabia que salía con él?

-¿Como sabes de nosotros?- interrogo.

-Dime, que se siente que te la metan?-

Naruto se sonrojo completamente, agradeció que sus rostros se vieran en blanco y negro dentro de esa oscuridad, pero no confirmaba que no viera su rostro que irradiaba odio.

-Deberías elegir mejor a tus parejas en la próxima vida- exclamo el más alto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Él vendrá por mi!- Grito con fuerza el más pequeño- él vendrá por mi!-

-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?- con su mano ya posada en la manija de la puerta.

-Porque él me ama…-

-Deberías preguntarte eso, no confirmarlo…-rio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Sasuke salió del cuarto dejando al pequeño con aun más dudas.

Naruto comía bajo la miraba del muchacho de anteojos y barbijo.

-Disculpe…señor secuestrador…-la vocecita de Naruto causo gracia dentro del más alto, pero solo atino a mirarlo.-¿Porque estoy aquí?- pregunto una vez más.

-¿Ya te quieres ir?- rio con ironía.

-¿Como sabes de mi y Deidara?-

-No sé de qué te preocupas. Dijiste que estabas seguro que te vendría a rescatar-

-Él vendrá por mi…- cabizbajo.

-Para empezar, es culpa suya que estés aquí-

Naruto lo miro sorprendido. No comprendía lo que aquel intentaba decirle. ¿Culpa de su Deidara?

-Tu novio debe entregarnos la plata que pedimos y ya podrás irte. Al parecer los bancos están cerrados- rio con más fuerza.

¿Solo dinero? Pero entonces podría salir! Deidara tenía una gran suma guardada! Podrá venir por él! Pero ese hilo de esperanza que nació de su pecho pronto murió…Si tenía dinero… ¿porque aun no había llegado a su rescate? Recordó las palabras de su captor, quizás no lo amaba. No, no podía caer en su juego.

-Él vendrá por mi!- dijo esperanzado.

-Este juego me está cansando- refunfuño Sasuke y salió del cuarto.

Esa noche no podía dormir, los sollozos del clarito lo volvían a despertar.

-Ahhhhh porque a miiiii!- grito cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.-Pendejo de mierda no deja de llorar! Encima tan ingenuo…- se quedo mirando un punto fijo de su almohada-Cree que ese bastardo vendrá por él. Tenía que ser un putito nomás. Deidara jamás vendrá por él, jamás pagara lo que debe…y ese viejo con sus dos gorilas lo harán sufrir como una puta- Se sentó en la cama de golpe

-Se lo merece! Aprenderá a no creer en esa mierda!- Salió de su cuarto con el pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca. Tomo un poco de leche y la puso en la jarra. Quizás algo de leche tibia lo ayudaría a dormir. No, no eran problemas de insomnio, era ese pendejo que no dejaba de llorar. Se sirvió en una taza. Dudo unos segundos y tomo otra taza de la repisa.

-Debo estar loco- susurro e ingreso al cuarto donde se encontraba Naruto.  
Al verlo el más bajo se sobresalto. Se incorporo en la cama y seco sus lagrimas, sus manos estaban atadas pero hacia adelante esta vez.

-Toma- Extendiéndole la taza.

-¿Qué es esto?- tomándola.

-Leche, a ver si así te cayas y ambos podemos dormir- con tono serio.

-Lo lamento- murmuro con un pequeño puchero.

Naruto se quedo mirándolo, nunca pudo ver su rostro en realidad. El único momento en que le daba la luz, el cubría sus ojos con una venda negra. No recordaba con exactitud su rostro desde ese día que lo vio en la calle. ¿Porque le intrigaba ahora?

Pronto ya no estaría a su cuidado. Al día siguiente, empezaría la semana y las prostitutas del piso de abajo tendrían menos trabajo, así que la señora y sus gorilas se encargarían de desaparecer a Naruto.

La voz del más bajito lo hizo regresar a sus pensamientos.

-¿Como tomaras tu leche con el barbijo?-

-¿Me tomas por pelotudo?- cuando coloco la taza a la altura de su boca bajó el barbijo y comenzó a beber. Así Naruto no vería su rostro. Siempre lo hacía al seguir a la gente. Aun cuando, si era famoso por algo, era por su bellísimo rostro.

-Señor secuestrador…-volvió a susurrar Naruto-¿Solo usted me secuestro o hay más gente?-

-Yo no te secuestre en primer lugar, ni siquiera te quiero aquí- con enfado-Me encajaron este trabajo y espero ya mañana vengan a buscarte-

-Tengo miedo…-murmuro.

Sasuke sintió la voz quebradiza del muchacho invadirle el cuerpo.

Porque… de pronto…sentía ganas… de ver su rostro? Quiso salir de sus pensamientos y salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

Se había recostado en su cama nuevamente. Debían ser las 4 de la mañana. El trabajo debía estar terminando pues sentía pisadas en las escaleras. Estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para no prestar importancia a los hombres de negro que ingresaban al lugar e introducían entre risas algo por debajo de la puerta del prisionero.

-Ahh…mañana cuando lo veamos sabremos si es verdad- rio uno de los hombres y regresaron al primer piso.

Sasuke sintió la puerta cerrarse y entreabrió sus ojos ¿Se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta de su departamento? Igual no vivía nadie en ningún piso. Volvió a cerrarlos para recuperar el sueño pero de pronto los gritos de Naruto lo hicieron volver en si

-¿Que...Que eso?Ayuda…Ayuda!- gritaba desesperado.

-¿Que le pasará…?- preguntó para sí. Tan pronto recordó a los gorilas hablar de la serpiente que harían picar al prisionero salto de la cama directo al cuarto. Tomo sus anteojos y barbijo y colocándoselos abrió la puerta.

-¿Que hay aquí?- gritaba Naruto parado sobre el sillón.

-Mierda- exclamo Sasuke y tomando la escoba a su lado encendió la luz del cuarto hasta ahora totalmente negro, cegando a Naruto quien dejo de saltar para largar un profundo gemido.

Sasuke diviso al animal y lo atrapo con el palo como un experto. En verdad, había muchos de estos animales en los pisos de abajo, las putas lo usaban. Esta no parecía ser venenosa, seguramente por su bajo contenido de veneno era por lo que dejaba un fuerte ardor, como dijo el hombre de negro. Pero veneno era veneno. La metió dentro de una caja que se hallaba en el living. Volvió rápidamente a la habitación. Naruto estaba sentando en el sillón con la cabeza caída a un lado y su respiración agitada.

-¿Te picó?- se acerco a toda prisa el más alto arrodillándose frente al sillón.

-Mi…pie…-murmuro agitado. Sasuke pudo ver por fin su rostro debido a la luz del cuarto. Se encontraba sudando e intentando resistir a un fuerte dolor.  
Miró su pie. Su dedo chorreaba sangre. Si no quitaba el veneno…¿que podría pasar? No lo pensó dos veces. Se quito el barbijo arrojándolo a un lado y succionó el veneno del pie del muchacho.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza. Después de varias escupidas de su captor, comenzó a sentir que la respiración volvía a la normalidad. Sasuke lo hizo dos veces más. Limpio su boca y fue por algo para limpiar la herida. Una vez que cubrió el dedo de Naruto, por fin se miraron a la cara.

-Gracias…-susurro sin creer decirle eso al muchacho.

Sasuke lo miro directo a los ojos. Sus anteojos oscuros dejaban ver la tierna carita del más bajo a la perfección. No entendía que mierda había hecho. ¿Lo había salvado y curado?

¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Solo debías vigilarlo. Se levanto recogiendo las cosas.

Naruto se quedo mirando una parte nueva para él: la boca del más alto.

-Señor secuestrador…¿como llego ese animal aquí?-

-Seguro alguno de los que pronto te cuidaran…-intento asustarlo. Y lo logro. Naruto comenzó a sollozar. Le parecía divertido jugar con aquel niño inocente, aunque sentía culpa de lo que vendría. Miro sus mejillas rosaditas y sus ojos cristalinos.

Qué imagen más tierna para ser hombre!

Ah! Cierto, a este chico le gustan los hombres. Decidió jugar un rato más con él, ya que no lo dejaría dormir. Y atacaría por el tema que a él más le jodia.

-¿Y ahora porque lloras?- le pregunto mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto y solo iluminaba la puerta entreabierta-¿Tienes miedo de lo que te hagan? ¿Acaso no te gustan los hombres?- rio.

-Que cruel eres…- haciendo un puchero.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de tener sexo con otro hombre que no sea Deidara?-

-No pienso hacer nada con nadie- con tono caprichoso.

-¿Crees que te darán elección?- rio-Así que no piensas tener sexo con nadie que no sea Deidara…¿Tan bien lo hace?-divirtiéndose con cada pregunta.

-Si no es con él, no sentiría nada.- murmuro sonrojado pero seguro.

En la cara de Sasuke se dibujo una mueca de molestia. No le interesaba quien se la metiera a ese pendejo molesto, pero seguía defiendo a la persona que fue la causante del problema en primer lugar. Tenía tanta ira contra Deidara…No, tenía tanta ira contra los sentimientos del idiota de Naruto por su novio.

-¿Así que no sentirías nada?- susurro con una sonrisa de lado.

Naruto vio al más alto acercarse y sentarse en el sillón junto a él.

-¿Así lo crees?- susurro a su oído logrando estremecer el cuerpo del más bajo.

Sasuke bajó su cabeza contorneando el cuello de Naruto con su respiración. El ojiazul podía sentir el perfume del muchacho mezclarse con en el aire y bloquear sus sentidos. Sus mejillas se encontraban cada vez más rojas. ¿Porque reaccionaba así?

Sasuke mordió con delicadeza su cuello, pero este intento ahogar ese leve gemido en su garganta. Sintió como el más alto lo tomaba del brazo y lo levantaba del sillón volviendo a introducirse en su cuello. Con una mano rodeo la cintura de

Naruto y lo trajo más hacia él haciendo un contacto entre sus partes bajas. Sasuke comenzó a rozar esa parte de Naruto comenzando a sentir que aquel cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos. Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca del más bajito y se depositó en el oído de Sasuke. El morocho empujo al pequeño sobre el sofá y comenzó a reír.

-Se, no sentías nada, verdad?-  
Naruto estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Idiota! – Gritó con fuerza mientras el muchacho de lentes salía de la habitación.  
Naruto juntó sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre ellas.

-¿Que me pasa?- se preguntó-Hasta ahora jamás había despertado ante la caricia de nadie...- Y era verdad. Hasta Deidara debía brindarle una dosis muy fuerte de caricias para comenzar a excitarlo…Y este chico ni siquiera lo había tocado y llego a sacarle un gemido. Cerró sus ojos con odio y se recostó.

-¿Que mierda me pasa?- se dijo Sasuke sentándose en su cama. Él jamás se había fijado en un hombre, ni lo haría. Había querido jugar con los falsos sentimientos del pequeño mocoso. Pero cuando ese gemido ahogado, salido de aquellos labios, había llegado a sus oídos, sintió que el cuerpo se le estremecía de pronto. Odió a Naruto en ese momento y decidió volver a acostarse.

_Continuará_

* * *

BUEEENO ^^ que les parecio? a que mola la historia XD

a mi me encanto desde la primera vez que la lei y cuando la termine dije. ESTO DEBE SER UN SASUNARU! gg solo de imaginarme a Naruto todo tierno y asustado...y a Sasuke asi todo...grrr bueno gg

UNA GRAN GRAN GRAAAN DEDICATORIA A Aya Min Ah...realmente es un fic hermoso...;-;

XD espero que les guste...

bueno a las que por alguna rara casualidad del destino hayan leido mi fic...el precio de la fama...igual un sasunaru...y quieran matarme por lo tarde de la actualizacion...bueno la explicacion es simple

UNIVERSIDAD

sip sus gemelas favoritas estamos haciendo nuestros prefacultativos y...no nos da tiempo pa nada u_u

esta historia es una adaptacion de la cual tenia permiso ase meeeses y bueno...recien la subo por el mismo motivo...solo q ya esta lista y preparada para subirse cada viernes ^^...como los videos de german...solo que lo mio ya esta echo asi que...eso si sera fiel ^^

bueno sin nada mas que decir...

ESPERO QUE EL FIC LES GUSTE!


End file.
